The present invention relates generally to Doppler radar operated vehicle safety assurance systems, and in particular to a testing circuit for such radar systems to ensure that the radar system operates properly prior to starting of the vehicle.
Since the Doppler radar safety assurance system for roadway vehicles is an important item of the vehicle components, a trouble in a vital part of the system could result in a fatal accident. The vehicle-mounted radar is currently given a thorough check on a routine basis. However, it is desirable to give a check whenever the vehicle is started.